Robotics
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Robotics course. Robotics * Add free, open Robotics courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Robotics' Textbooks - The MIT Press. 2010. Browse Robotics' Textbooks - The MIT Press. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Competitions Zero Robotics. 2010. Zero Robotics. (Zero Robotics is a student competition that takes "arena robotics" to new heights, literally. The robots are miniature satellites called SPHERES, and the final tournament is aboard the International Space Station!). Cambridge, MA: MIT> Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Blackman, Christine. 2010. Secrets of the gecko foot help robot climb. August 24. Stanford, CA: Stanford University News. Carey, Benedict and John Markoff. 2010. Students, Meet Your New Teacher, Mr. Robot. New York, NY: The New York Times. Ceurstemont, Sandrine. 2010. Life-drawing robot could teach us about art. April 1. New Scientist. Lanier, Jaron. 2010. The First Church of Robotics. (Op-Ed). August 9. New York, NY: The New York Times. Saenz, Aaron. 2010. Videos of Robot Controlled By Rat Brain – Amazing Technology Still Moving Forward. October 6. singularityhub.com Technabob. 2010. robots ready to take over your home. September 2. Chicago, IL: technabob.com Williams, Mary-Anne. 2010. What’s it like to be a robot?. September 5. Stanford, CA: blogs.law.stanford.edu Select Robotics' Hardware Mindstorms NXT. 2010. Lego Mindsorms NXT. (Lego Mindstorms is a line of programmable robotics/construction toys, manufactured by the Lego Group. it comes in a kit containing many pieces including sensors and cables). Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Siegwart, Roland and Illah R. Nourbakhsh. 2004. Introduction to Autonomous Mobile Robots. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. Select Video and Audio Calo, Ryan. 2010. Robots: The Law - mp3. Stanford, CA: www.robotspodcast.com/podcast Elliott, Amy-Mae. 2010. Top 10 Robot Videos on YouTube. May 16. Mashable.com Jansen, Theo. 2007. Theo Jansen creates new creatures. Monterey, CA: TED Talks. Robot Violinist. 2007. Robot Violinist. Youtube.com Toyota's Violinist Robot in China "NeW 2010". 2010. Toyota's Violinist Robot in China "NeW 2010". youtube.com Select Websites Select Wikis WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Digital To Do E-Mail Print Recommend Send To Phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Twitter World University & School Groups World University & School Share This TV-Live Broadcasting Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia